A Time For Comfort
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Trunks rids himself of yet another gold-digging girlfriend, but despite that, he knows that there is at least one woman who isn't after him for his money or his looks. *No flames* Read, Review, and Enjoy. ONE-SHOT. *Post DBZ, Pre-DBGT.*


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well, this is my eleventh fic and I'm very happy because the more I write, the more my skills increase as an author...at least I hope... Anyway, I couldn't help it. This just happened to come to me and I wrote mostly all of it in one go. So here it is. Read, Review and Enjoy. No flames either, a lot of people seem to enjoy that for some reason. Also, I don't really like the title of this one-shot so if anyone has a suggestion, that'd be great. Thanks.

Summary: Trunks rids himself of yet another gold-digging girlfriend, but despite that, he knows that there is at least _one_ woman who isn't after him for money or looks.

Ages: Pan 19, Trunks 33

* * *

Pan observed Trunks quietly as they sparred. He was being quieter than usual. He hasn't said one smart comment or tried to tease her, he hasn't smirked once and he wasn't taunting her as usual either. Which basically meant, that something was bothering him. It had to be pretty serious if he was keeping quiet. He usually spilled whatever it was that was bothering him as soon as they got together. She rarely had to pry information out of him, that was his job, not hers. Looks like the script was flipped today.

"Trunks?," she called out worriedly as she caught his fist with her right hand.

He brought his eyes up towards hers, already knowing where this conversation was going to head. He dodged a kick before he answered, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's not important."

Pan scoffed and rolled her eyes, feeling slightly insulted, "Are you serious? Are you seriously going to lie to me when you know I've _always_ been able to read you? There's nothing you can't tell me. I thought you understood that."

He sighed. "Sorry about that Pan, you're right," he raked his masculine fingers through his lavender, silky hair as he descended upon the ground. Pan descended as well, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"You were right about Nita, she was just using me for my money."

Pan raised an eyebrow as she moved closer to him, "Are you sure?"

He gave a quick nod, "I'm positive. I was stopping by her office earlier today to deliver some of her favorite flowers and I overheard her laughing it up with her friends."

Pan let out a faint sigh as she let his words sink in. She didn't understand what made already rich women or women in general or anyone for that matter, want to use other people for money. Could they not see how bad it hurts the other person? Were they really that shallow? "Are you okay?," she finally questioned.

She could tell he was hurt, even if he was trying to remain collected on the outside. Pain was just something that couldn't be concealed, and even if it was something that could be concealed, it was even more painful on the inside.

"After a year of dating, I thought she was different from all the others. I thought she and I had a connection and I thought for sure she was the one. I guess I was just wrong once again. I only wish I hadn't been so blind."

Pan put a comforting hand on his shoulder," Remember what you told me a while back when I was dating Tom and he dumped me for some bimbo?"

Trunks looked at her in confusion, trying to recollect his memory of that day. He then closed his eyes and smiled lightly as the memory started to resurface...

_*Flashback-3 months ago*_

Trunks held Pan as she silently cried. She was still trying to hold her tears back despite the fact that she already failed in doing so. He tightened his hold on her, wrapping his arms around her even tighter as she continued to cry. Even though he was at work when she called him, barely able to speak and barely able to control her distressed ki, he still dropped everything and rushed to comfort her. "Pan, are you okay?"

She sniffled before shaking her head 'no' in the crook of his neck.

He sighed before loosening his grip on her to pull his right hand free, and then rubbing her back in another effort to comfort her. "Forget him, Pan. He doesn't deserve you anyway. If he couldn't see how much of a wonderful, strong woman you are then he was definitely _not_ the right one for you. Think of this as a sign, that it just wasn't meant to be. "

She let out a faint, exhausted sigh as she sat up, lightly smiling, grateful that he cared and grateful that he never seemed to failed at cheering her up. "Thanks, Trunks."

He returned her smile and nodded before pecking her forehead, "I'm glad I could help. Now what do you say we grab something to eat and hang out for a little while?"

She nodded and then wiped her tears away.

_*Flashback ends*_

"I remember now," he murmured.

Pan smiled, "Good. Now it's _your_ turn to realize what you told me and that was that it just wasn't meant to be if she couldn't see what an amazing person you are. "

"I guess you're right, Pan. Thanks. "

She beamed before wrapping an arm around his neck, "Anytime. You are my best friend after all, besides Bulla and Marron of course."

He smiled, suddenly feeling better. He had to admit that he felt a whole lot better than before even if he was still upset. True, it would take him a while to get over the hurt Nita caused him, but as long as he has Pan as a friend, he'd be okay. He knew that for certain.


End file.
